Apuesta de Amor
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Boy!Quinn. Rachel es la chica nueva, y Puck y Finn se quieren acostar con ella. Lo que no saben es que a Quinton también le gusta la morena y la quiere para él... pero de una manera muy distinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy escribiendo en español. Primer fic en español. En este fic, uso varias expresiones que usamos en México; si no entienden algo, no duden en preguntar.**

**Ya se, el título es muy de telenovela... pero que le hoy a hacer.**

* * *

Ese día en la preparatoria William McKinley el tiempo pasaba de rodillas; Noah 'Puck' Puckerman y Finn Hudson miran el reloj de su salón a intervalos de 3 segundos.

_¡Este pinchi día no podría ir más despacio! Como me castra,_ piensa el muchacho con el Mohawk. Empieza a golpear su pupitre con la palma de su mano, un ritmo desconocido flotando en su cabeza.

Al fin sonó la campana y Puck y Finn salen como cuetes disparados hacia la puerta.

"No'mbre, esa clase me quita las ganas de coger. Me caga tanto el profesor, con sus pláticas sobre sus días en Oxford y todos sus éxitos. Quisiera presentarle a mi puño un día de estos." Se queja el muchacho judío.

"Sí, me pone a dormir y luego nos da tarea que no al caso. Nos dice de una cosa en clase y viene algo completamente diferente en las hojas de tarea." Responde el chico más alto.

Los dos siguen caminando, mandando al infierno al profesor de Historia y a toda su familia.

Oyen el muy familiar _SPLASH!_ de alguien que había sido granizado y sonrien. Estar en el equipo de fútbol americano los salva de estar en el lado receptor de un granizado.

Pero cuando posan sus ojos en la persona que recibió la bebida azucarada, sus sonrisas caen.

Es una belleza. Una muchacha morena, con pelo largo y de un color chocolate oscuro, igual que sus grandes y emotivos ojos. De baja estatura, con un suéter con un búho estampado y una minifalda, calcetas hasta los rodillas y zapatos de piso. Su nariz es un tanto grande y sus labios, carnosos y sensuales, se juntan en un muy adorable puchero.

Con todo y todo, esta muchacha es muy hermosa y deja embelesados a Finn y a Puck.

Ven como Kurt y Mercedes se llevan a la muchacha, quien tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Que sean del granizado o porque nunca le había pasado algo así, ellos no están seguros.

Escuchan a lo lejos como suena el timbre y se apresuran a llegar a los vestidores de hombres.

"Sí la viste, ¿verdad, cuate? ¿No es cosa mía?" Pregunta ansioso Puck, llevándose la mano a la línea de pelo que lleva en la cabeza.

"Sí, es muy bonita." Dice Finn, una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro.

Puck lo mira, "Que bonita ni que su chingada madre, mamón. Pero que joto te viste. Esta bien buena esa hembra y te apuesto que, para este fin de semana, me la habre cogido. Ya hasta lo tengo planeado." Le da a Finn un golpe en el hombro con el dorso de la mano, "Haré una fiesta en mi casa; un poco de alcohol, un rato de coqueteo, me la llevo para mi cuarto y me la echo. Otro tache en mi lista, hermano. Y probablemente no quiera dejarme ir. Y con esos labios estoy seguro que me la puede mamar muy bien. El gran amigo del Puckasauro es muy bueno en lo que hace y voy a tener a esta mamacita aquí," señala el espacio enfrente de él.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que acostarte con todas? ¿Qué tal si yo la quiero para mi? No es justo, tu sabes que contigo no puedo competir... todas te quieren a ti," murmura Finn con un hilo de voz.

La gran sonrisa de Puck cae cuando ve a su amigo desmoralizado y rápidamente le hace ouna propuesta. "Oye, ¿qué tal esto? Yo te ayudo a conseguirla y ya que la tengas y la hayas desvirgado, porque te puedo asegurar que es virgen, nos la podemos compartir. Así yo me la cojo unas veces, tu te la coges otras veces y la tenemos entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece?"

La nueva idea de Puck le trae una sonrisa al muchacho más alto.  
"Sí, todo bien."

"Ustedes dos son un asco para todos los que se dignan a llamarse hombres. ¿Que las mujeres son para ustedes nada más un juguete para satisfacer sus ganas de sexo?" Los dos muchachos voltean a ver al nuevo integrante de la conversación.

Quinton Fabray, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y de fútbol, los mira con repugnancia en su atractivo rostro.

Puck ríe con cinismo, "Mira, niño bonito, nosotros somos machos y como tales, tenemos la obligación de preñar a las hembras para continuar nuestra especie. Ahora, que lo logremos a la primera es otra cosa. Por eso hay que tratar varias veces hasta que salga bien." Se carcajea junto con Finn, los ojos fríos de Quinton clavados en su cara.

"Pero no lo tienen que hacer así. Podrían cortejarla, hacerse novios, no tumbarselas y hasta ahí esta bueno..." Puck lo interrumpe.

"Mira, puñalin, nos vale verga lo que nos digas. Finn se la va a echar primero y luego yo, y luego a ver si nos echamos una de tres, pero de que nos la vamos a coger tenlo por seguro."

Quinton ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, "Les va a decir que no. Ella no me parece el tipo de muchacha que se acuesta con cualquiera que se lo pida."

"Apuestame, Fabray. Yo te aseguro que para el lunes de la semana que entra, nosotros nos la habremos apareado."

"No lo lograrán." Asevera el rubio.

"200 dólares a que sí." Presiona Finn.

"Yo digo que logró que salga conmigo en una cita antes de tu estúpida fiesta. 200 a que sí."

"300 a que te dice que no y luego Finn y yo nos la cogemos en mi fiesta."

"Tienes mi apuesta, yo no apuesto sexo. 300 a que sale conmigo y logro que se enamore de mi antes de que se acabe el año."

"Ya estamos a Septiembre, no tienes mucho tiempo." Sonríe Puck maliciosamente.

"Lo haré valer." Y con esto los dos muchachos se estrechan las mano, sellando así la apuesta.

* * *

**Primer capítulo, listo... ¿los demás? En eso estoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, capítulo dos. Prepárense porque les van a dar ganas de matar a Puck de aquí en adelante y a Finn en capítulos siguientes.**

**El profesor mencionado en este capítulo va a ayudar mucho a Quinton, lo van a adorar.**

* * *

Santana López es la perra que lleva la batuta en WMHS; si ella dice salta, el resto del cuerpo estudiantil responde que tan alto. Si ella denomina a alguien un perdedor, el resto de los estudiantes lo tratan como tal.

Pero la muchacha no es de hierro. Tiene su punto débil.

Y ese punto débil camina por los pasillos de la preparatoria con un uniforme de las Cheerios, el famoso e invencible equipo de porristas liderado por Sue Sylvester.

Y dicho punto débil es su inocente y hermosa novia, Brittany S. Pierce.

"Hola, Santy." La Latina sonríe al oír la dulce voz de su adorada.

"Hola, Britt. ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que nada más tenías que ir a los vestidores de las Cheerios porque dejaste tu mochila en tu casillero." La morena le pregunta a su, de cuando en cuando despistada, novia.

"Oh, me perdí. Creí ver a Hugh, el enano que ayudo a Lord Tubbington a dejar de fumar. Lo seguí para pedirle otra sesión de hipnosis para Lord, pero lo perdí de vista y acabe en el vestidor deportivo de los hombres. Cuando quise salir sin que nadie me viera, entraron Puck y Finn y estaban hablando de la chica nueva." La rubia frunce el ceño al recordar lo que había oído. "Dijeron algo de acostarse con ella, aunque con otras palabras que no recuerdo."

La Latina hace una mueca de asco al pensar en el asqueroso de Puckerman y el inútil de Finn tratando de tumbarse a la pequeña muchacha que había sido granizada esa mañana.

Vuelve a conectarse cuando oye que su chica continúa hablando. "Y luego llego Quinton y les dijo que lo que hacían con las mujeres era un frasco..."

"Un asco, bebe."

"...y que les debería de dar vergüenza por tratar a las mujeres así."

_Típico Quinton, con su ética, su moral y su caballerosidad_, piensa Santana.

"Y luego hicieron una apuesta." Termina Brittany.

_¡IMBÉCIL! ¿Quién se cree que es, apostando por... por qué esta apostando? _

"¿Por qué están apostando, Britt?" Cuestiona.

"Oh, Puck y Finn de que pueden tener sexo con ella antes de que el fin de semana acabe y Quinton de que puede sacarla en una cita y hacer que ella se enamore de el antes de que acabe el año." Responde fácilmente la rubia.

_Ahora sí, IMBÉCIL... Le voy a corar el pito a Puckerman y se lo voy a meter a Finnepto por el culo_. La morena esta que echa chispas. _Y hablando del Rey de Roma._

Con un semblante pensativo, Quinton llega a donde están sus mejores amigas.

Todo el mundo y su madre sabía que los tres se conocían desde que estaban en pañales. Quinton había sido la primera persona a la que Santana le había confiado su lesbianismo y su relación con Brittany. El muchacho lo había tomado muy bien, diciendo que "todo el mundo lo sabía, S."

"Hola, Quinton." Lo saluda Brittany con una sonrisa, encaramandosele y abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¿Qué pasa, Britt?" Le responde el chico, abrazando a Santana también.

"Le estaba contando a Sanny lo que..." Santana le tapa la boca a Brittany, no queriendo que el rubio supiera que ellas sabían sobre su apuesta.

"...lo que goza Lord Tubbington fumandose sus porros de marihuana. Pinche gato, se pone más feliz que Sue cuando ella logra hacer llorar a las Cheerios." Cubre Santana rápidamente.

Quinton asiente, tan preocupado con sus pensamientos que no nota la casi metida de pata de Brittany y acepta la excusa de Santana sin preguntar.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a clases. Nos vemos en la segunda hora, chicas." Se despide y se va, viendo como las dos lo despiden con la mano.

Las dos muchachas ven como se aleja por el pasillo antes de dar vuelta a la izquierda y dejarlas solas en el pasillo.

"Mira, amor, no le vamos a decir a Quinton que nosotras sabemos de esa estúpida apuesta que hizo con Puckerman y Finnocente, pero sí le vamos a decir a la nueva para ponerla sobre aviso. Le diremos lo del idiota de Puckerman, pero dejaremos por fuera lo de Quinton. Si ella le dice que sí, estaríamos en muchos problemas cuando se entere de la apuesta." Santana le dice a su hermosa rubia, quien asiente con convicción.

Se dan cuenta que tienen que llegar a clase y sin más ni más, entrelazan los meñiques y se van a su salón.

****QRQRQR****

Quinton se masajea la nuca, sintiendo como el estrés que lo acecha desde que hizo la apuesta se calma un poco para luego volver con más fuerza. Esos idiotas me cagan la vida, piensa mientras trabaja en su reporte de la Revolución Francesa.

Sin darse cuenta, empieza a dibujar en su cuaderno.

Inconscientemente, dibuja una bandera francesa, los Palacios de Versailles y Luxemburgo, y el Museo de Louvre. Empieza a añadir los soldados, los cañones, los cuerpos de los soldados caidos, las explosiones, y al final, ya acabado el dibujo, se da cuenta que dibujó a Puck y a Finn como dos soldados muertos, y a él mismo como el héroe de la revolución.

"Muy bien, señor Fabray. Me daría mucho gusto si pudiera dibujar esa misma escena de la Revolución Francesa en una escala mayor para la Semana de Historia Internacional." Le dice su profesor de Historia, el señor Davis.

"Este... sí, seguro, profesor. ¿Para cuándo la necesitaría?" Accede Quinton.

"Dentro de tres semanas, para que no se maltrate en medio de tanto malandro." Le responde el profesor, esbozando una sonrisa.

La campana suena y el profesor se regresa a su mesa, sentándose y observando como sus alumnos se jalaban y empujaban para poder salir lo más rápido posible. Suspira, _Si tan sólo tuvieran ese mismo fervor para aprender a ser más humanos_.

****QRQRQR****

Saliendo del laboratorio de química, Santana y Brittany encuentran su camino bloqueado por un muro de músculo.

"¿Qué tal, mamacitas?" Les da una sonrisa llena de lujuria. "Ya se que la semana pasada me dijeron que no cuando les sugerí un trío, pero creo que sólo era que necesitaban tiempo para pensar y decidir que sí." Se encoge de hombros, y vuelve a sonreírles. "Ustedes sabían que si yo lo quería tanto como les hice creer, volvería a pedírselo en muy poco tiempo. Y heme aquí. Así que... ¿dónde lo quieren hacer? Fue idea mía entonces ustedes deberían de escoger el lugar. Por cuestiones de comodidad, ya saben. ¿Qué dicen?" Sus ojos saltan de una muchacha a la otra.

Santana le sonríe y le acaricia el grueso brazo. "Bueno, Puck, ya que nos lo volviste a pedir de tan buena manera, aún después de que te rechazamos hace dos días, la respuesta es... ¡PIÉRDETE IMBÉCIL! Y no nos vuelvas a pedir ni una otra de tus cochinadas o tu 'orgullo' va a a valer mierda." Y dicho y hecho, la Latina se marcha con su novia detrás de ella, agarradas de las manos con los dedos entrelazados.

Puck las mira mientras se pierden al final del corredor, una mueca de puro desdén en su rostro. _Pues a ver a que otra hembra me tumbo_, piensa, caminando hacia la cancha de fútbol americano.

Pasando al lado del auditorio, sus oídos escuchan una hermosa melodía.

Mirando hacia ambos lados que nadie esté percatando se de lo que va a ocurrir, el chico del Mohawk se adentra silenciosamente en el auditorio.

Caminando escaleras abajo, se mete en una hilera y se sienta en uno de los bancos del centro, sus ojos pegados a la figura en el escenario.

_Es ella, por Dios; esas piernas, esas tetas, esos labios_... Oye como la voz de Rachel aumenta en volumen. _Esa voz... de seguro es una gritadora en la cama. No importa, no tengo que saber eso hoy. Para el sábado en la mañana... o en la tarde... o en la noche... o cuando sea que se me pegue la gana y termine de cogerla y hacerla mía... lo he de saber..._ Sonríe para sí mismo y camina hacia el escenario cuando se da cuenta que la pequeña morena ya no esta cantando.

Sus pasos están llenos de seguridad y confianza, su arrogancia saliéndole por los poros como el sudor.

"Hola." La saluda y sonríe más ancha mente para sus adentros cuando ve que los ojos chocolate de la morocha le recorren el cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara.

"Hola." El saludo es tímido, la voz callada.

"Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman, pero mis amigos me llaman Puck." Se introduce, estirando su mano hacia la pequeña morena.

"Yo soy Rachel. Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway. Mucho gusto." Posa su delicada manita en la garra de Puck y este rápidamente la jala hacia él, abrazándola a su cuerpo con un brazo.

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, le besa los nudillos de la mano que todavía mantiene en la suya.

"Es _todo_ un _placer_ conocerte." Sus ojos avellana se posan en el elegante cuello de la chica, donde un pendiente de la Estrella de David brilla bajo las luces del escenario. "¿Tu también eres judía?" Cuestiona el muchacho.

"Fui criada en un ambiente tanto judío como cristiano. Mi papa es cristiano, mi papi es judío." Explica la pequeña diva.

_¿Dos padres? ¡Por favor, que no sea machorra! Esta demasiado buena para que no le guste la verga, especialmente la mía... pero si sí es jota, yo la puedo hacer cambiar de opinión_. Se dice Puck para sus adentros.

"Me imagino que eso ha de haber sido algo increíble. Digo, para una muchacha, su padre es su primer y más grande amor. Cuando crece esa muchacha, busca en su novio o futuro marido las cualidades de su padre." Puck se felicita por sonar sensible. _La tendré en mi cama en poco tiempo._

"No tiene que ser necesariamente un novio. Puede ser una novia." Argumenta Rachel.

_¡Vergas! Sálvate, Puck, sálvate_. "Sí, eso también. No quise ofenderte, nada más que la mayoría del pópulo es hetero, no quise asumir que tu fueras..."

"¿Lesbiana?" Inquiere la morena, sin querer interrumpiendolo.

Puck asiente, mentalmente cruzando los dedos por que Rachel no fuera gay.

"Soy bisexual, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso." Rachel da media vuelta para irse, ya que la campana sonaría en cualquier momento.

Sacandose de su estupor, Puck la alcanza y le da la vuelta. "¿Cómo que puedo 'dejar de preocuparme por eso'?" Escalofríos recorren su cuerpo cuando cae en cuenta que las manitas de Rachel están ancladas a sus pectorales. _El sábado estaremos de la misma manera; ella arriba y yo abajo, con mi carne metida hasta el fondo en ella._

Rachel suspira, irritada con este muchacho. Y eso que ella cuenta con una paciencia que rivaliza la de Buda. "Porque lo puedo leer en tus ojos. 'Por favor que no sea lesbiana, por favor, por favor que no sea lesbiana'." Sacude la cabeza y se libera de los brazos de Puck.

"Espera," le sostiene la muñeca suavemente. _Así es, Puck, muéstrale que puedes ser suave._ "En serio no quise sonar como un inmaduro. Se que eres nueva a la escuela y quería hacerte sentir bienvenida. Perdón si me sobrepasé. La verdad es que venía a invitarte a mi fiesta este fin de semana. Así puedes conocer al resto de los estudiantes."

Rachel lo piensa un par de segundos, antes de responder. "No, gracias. El alcohol, las drogas y el sexo desprotegido no es lo mío." Dicho esto, se zafa de la mano de Puck y sale del auditorio.

Puck la ve salir y espera a que la puerta se haya cerrado antes de voltear, furioso, y darle una iracunda patada a su mochila, la cual había dejado caer mientras hablaba con Rachel.

Vio como la mochila se hizo al aire, cayendo en la esquina derecha del oscuro escenario.

_Perra estúpida, vas a ir a mi fiesta y voy a hacerte mía, quieras o no_. Recoge su mochila y sale a grandes zancadas del lugar.

* * *

**Me encanta que les gusté la historia, muchachos y muchachas.**

**Para ponerlos sobre aviso, estoy trabajando en una historia más oscura con matices satánicos. Ahora, yo no soy nadie para hablar religión pero en cuanto termine el primer capítulo, lo subiré. Si ustedes están en contra de este tipo de historias, por favor no lo lean ni me manden comentarios destructivos. Así de fácil. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.**

**Hice a Russell más chillax de lo que es en la serie y le puse una historia por la cual es así. No tengo nada en contra de la religión, pero un ataque religioso contra un bar gay suena lógico... ¿o no?**

* * *

Queriendo despejar su mente, Quinton camina lentamente hacia la cancha de baloncesto, su mochila al hombro y su mirada en el suelo.

Sus zapatos se pegan levemente al suelo, tantos granizados que nadie nunca limpió secándose en el piso, el ruidoso ¡SQUELCH! que resuena en el callado corredor siguiendolo con cada paso que da.

Llega, por fin, al gimnasio y se quita la camisa y el pantalon que lleva puestos, cambiando el último por unos shorts rojos con negro.

Saca de su mochila deportiva el balón que siempre lleva consigo, y lo bota varias veces en el suelo de madera pulida.

Empieza con unos botes leves, después pases entre las piernas, corridas de un extremo de la cancha al otro, fintas contra oponentes invisibles y tiros a la canasta.

A un cuarto de hora de haber comenzado este entrenamiento no planeado, Quinton lanza el balón a la canasta y este rebota en el aro.

Saltando para interceptar el rebote, Quinton se afianza del aro y clava el balón en la canasta, sonriendo sastisfecho con el ruido de la red al caer el balón.

Se alza con el aro, la mitad de su torso por encima de este.

Se suelta y cae pesadamente al suelo, sin advertir que alguien lo observa detenidamente.

_¡Por Moisés, que guapo es!_ Rachel se muerde el labio inferior mientras sus ojos de chocolate se mantienen pegados al atractivo físico del joven rubio.

Sus orbes de caoba se alimentan del espectáculo de masculinidad y fuerza que, indirectamente, esta poniendo el chico enfrente de ella. _Esos brazos, ese pecho... esos abdominales. ¡Ay, que sexy es! Y... ¿es eso un tatuaje? Oh, por todos lo que es sagrado. ¿Qué este muchacho no puede ponerse más sexy?_

Quinton elige ese momento para voltear a ver el reloj, y al caer sus ojos, se encuentra con la mirada atónita de la morena.

_Me corrijo, con esos ojos sí pudo ponerse más sexy._ Exhala lentamente por la nariz, su labio todavía atrapado entre sus dientes.

Quinton se ruboriza y agacha la cabeza cuando toma en cuenta como se ha de ver. Sudado, mal oliente y sin camisa... _Mejor primera impresión no pudiste haber hecho, Fabray,_ se dice.

Los dos se quedan callados, la mente de la morena todavía trabada en la vívida imagen del cuerpo de Quinton y él lleno de vergüenza por el simple hecho de que la hermosa chica lo haya encontrado semidesnudo.

Pero Quinton es un Fabray, y todos los Fabray siempre salen adelante e ilesos de situaciones incómodas. Esta no sería la excepción.

"Eh... Hola, perdón por el silencio innecesario. Usualmente no soy así, pero me agarraste en curva." Se explica y continúa, "Soy Quinton Fabray, ¿y tu?" Extiende su mano hacia la morena, inadvertidamente igual a como Puck lo había hecho minutos antes.

"Yo... eh... Rachel. Yo me llamo Rachel Berry, y no hay problema, entiendo que encontrar a alguien observándote puede ser algo incómodo." _Buen trabajo, Rachel, acabas de hacerte sonar como una acosadora._ Toma la mano ofrecida e involuntariamente se tensa, el recuerdo de Puck fresco en su mente.

"¿Estas bien?" Inquiere Quinton, notando como la chica se tensó al ceñirle la mano.

"Sí, perdón." Asiente ella.

Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro, sus manos todavía conectadas hasta que el estrepitoso timbre hace eco en el espacioso gimnasio.

Saltan al oírlo, separándose. Rachel voltea a ver a Quinton, quien no se ha movido. "Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestras clases." El asiente ausentemente.

Se cambia rápidamente, Rachel volteando para otro lado, y los dos salen del gimnasio, caminando hacia el mismo lado. "¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?" Es una pregunta curiosa, pero él quiere saber para caminar con ella hacia allá antes de dirigirse hacia su propia aula.

"Tengo Español con el señor Schuester." Le contesta, sin saber de la explosión de éxtasis que le ha causado a Quinton con esas palabras.

"Yo también, ¿necesitas algo de tu casillero?" La ve encaminarse hacia un muro de estos, parandose frente a uno y ágilmente poniendo la combinación.

"No, pero no quiero volver después de Español, así que tomare ahora los libros que necesitare para hacer mi tarea." _Suena lógico,_ concede mentalmente el joven capitán.

Teniendo la morocha los que necesitaría, se dirigieron al salón del señor Schuester.

Al llegar, Quinton y Rachel posaron sus manos en la perilla al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos reír tímidamente. Dejando que el chico abriera la puerta, ella se adentró, él siguiéndola de cerca.

Levanta la cabeza y sus ojos avellana se encuentran con un par similar, pero estos esconden perversión y lujuria. Puck los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando vio como Rachel le poso una manita en el antebrazo, su cara pasó de un disgusto leve a una ira severa.

En sus mente, a Quinton le a explotado un pulmón de tan fuerte que se carcajeo al ver la mirada iracunda de el chico con el Mohawk. _Creo que no le gusto el hecho de que yo tenga el lado de mi apuesta más fácil, se ríe. ¡Pendejo! Por eso no apuesto sexo; por más que un hombre sea bien parecido y exuda sex appeal, una muchacha que se respete a sí misma no se va a acostar con él a menos que él esté dispuesto a tener una relación seria._

Rachel y Quinton se dirigen a sus asientos, y se sonríen tímidamente al ver que están sentados juntos.

Se sientan y el señor Schue empieza la clase.

No pasan más de 15 minutos cuando Quinton levanta la cabeza de sus notas, un vago sentimiento de que lo observan apoderándose de sus sentidos.

Voltea y cruza miradas con Puck, quien tiene el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula firmemente cerrada, como si tuviera algo en la boca que no puede dejar ir.

El rubio ve como el chico rudo hace una mueca y bufa silenciosamente, la imagen parecida a un toro molesto.

Se vuelve de frente al señor Schue, "Bien, chicos, quería tomar un par de minutos antes de que acabara la clase para mencionarles que, este año, el director Figgins ha aprobado la apertura de un nuevo club, el Glee Club. Glee es un club que servirá para acercarnos más el uno al otro y para conocernos a nosotros mismos más a fondo, ambas cosas por medio de la música y el baile." Explica.

"Entonces un club para jotos." Exclama Puck desde su asiento en la parte de atrás.

"No, Puck. Todos los que audicionen pueden entrar, nada más se necesita poder bailar, cantar o tocar un instrumento. Si puedes hacer dos o las tres, felicidades, pero sólo necesito que puedn hacer una para poder entrar. En fin," mira el reloj y luego saca una hoja de su folder, "aquí esta la hoja de audiciones para los que quieran entrar." La pega a un lado del pizarrón.

El timbre suena y todos se levantan para salir a sus diversas actividades extracurriculares o a sus casas.

Rachel velozmente llega al frente del salón y, con una pluma rosa, ágilmente firma su nombre en la hoja del señor Schuester, poniendo una estrellita al final.

Dando media vuelta, la morena le ofrece la pluma al chico detrás de ella, y el ojimiel la toma, divertido. "Pero, yo no se cantar... bailo un poco y se tocar una que otra canción en varios instrumentos, pero no se cantar."

"No importa, el señor Schue dijo que no teníamos que saber cantar. Pero, yo te podría ayudar... si quieres." Se vuele a morder el labio inferior, y los ojos oriverdes de Quinton se posan sobre ese labio.

"Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí." Pone su nombre en la hoja y le devuelve la pluma a la muchacha, quien la toma y lo abraza repentinamente.

El muchacho se queda patinando, pero lentamente le devuelve el abrazo, pegándola más a su pecho.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose los hace separarse.

Puck esa ahí, sus ojos fríos y llenos de odio, una pluma roja partida en dos en su mano. La tinta se escurre por los dedos del chico y las gotas rojas caen al suelo con un callado _'plop'._

Quinton traga saliva y Rachel se tensa al estar frente a esos duros ojos avellana. El chico con el Mohawk gruñe y se va, sus botas retumbando en el desolado pasillo.

"Eh... será mejor si nosotros también nos vamos." El capitán asiente y deja que Rachel salga primero. Sus ojos se posan nuevamente en las gotas de tinta en el suelo y tiembla involuntariamente. Puck, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre él.

Sale y se encuentra a Rachel, y los dos se dirigen a la entrada principal de la preparatoria. Llegan al auto de la morena y ambos se quedan callados, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus miradas encontradas.

"Bueno, fue un placer pasar el resto de mi día contigo, Quinton. Te veo mañana." Y antes de que pudiera retractarse, le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla, la cual se pone colorada segundos después.

La morocha se mete a su carro y se va, dejando a Quinton con una sonrisa de idiota en labios entreabiertos. _Pero que mujer más hermosa..._

Tan sumido esta en sus pensamientos de Rachel que no se percata de la presencia de alguien más hasta que este alguien lo agarra del brazo y lo voltea violentamente.

"Pero que..." No puede decir nada más antes de que Puck lo agarra del cuello de la camiseta y lo jala hacia él.

"Okay, niño bonito, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo por que no soy alguien a quien le gusta que los demás sean mejores. Y aquí esta lo que va a pasar: vas a extendermela." Le dice Puck por lo bajo, pero aparentemente no tan bajo por que oyen una voz que grita.

"¿Quieres extendertela, Puckerman? ¿Y por Fabray? Creí qué eras el chico que más viejas se echaba, ¿tanta vagina te volvió puñal o que pedo?" Santana se ríe y esto incita a las demás Cheerios a seguirla.

Puck se pone rojo de furia y vergüenza, y empuja a Quinton. "Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Fabray. Tenemos el mismo tiempo limite." Y con eso se va, parándoles el dedo a todas las porristas.

El joven capitán se arregla la camiseta y les sonríe a las porristas, algunas de las cuales le guiñan los ojos coquetamente. Se sonroja y camina hacia su propio auto, donde se queda sentado, pensando, por varios momentos antes de encender el vehículo y salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Llega a su casa relativamente rápido, y ve que el carro de su madre no esta. _Ha de haber salido a comprar cosas para la cena._

Abre la puerta y se sobresalta al escuchar el distintivo sonido de _Otherside_ de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Se ha de estar divirtiendo. Sonríe y mueve de lado a lado la cabeza.

Se adentra más y precisamente, su padre, sentado en el sillón, mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, de vez en cuando poniendo al lado su libro y tocando la guitarra eléctrica. El pie izquierdo lo tiene en una férula y reposado en un cojín en la mesita de enfrente.

"Hola campeón, ¿ya llegaste?" Le pregunta su padre, bromeando.

"No, papá," Quinton le sigue el chiste, "voy de salida. Nos vemos a eso de las nueve hoy en la noche."

"Muy bien, hijo, te cuidas." Lo despide con una sonrisa.

Quinton se ríe y se sienta juro a su padre.

Russell Fabray era un hombre que solía ser muy serio, apegado a la tradición y a la religión, hasta que la iglesia a la que atendía tomo un camino que lo hizo recapacitar sobre la vida.

En esos tiempos había un bar gay en la ciudad de Lima, y todas las personas que se identificaban como gay, lesbiana, bisexual o transexual y toda la gente que los apoyaba iban a ese bar a hacer amigos o a ligar.

Este bar estaba, inconvenientemente, a una cuadra de la iglesia.

El clérigo de esta iglesia comenzó a protestar en contra del bar, llamaron a la policía y exigieron que lo cerrarán. Al checar lo papeles del dueño del bar, los policías le explicaron a la iglesia que no podían cerrar el local puesto que tenía todos los papeles necesarios.

Enfurecidos por aquel acto de 'simpatía con los pecadores', la iglesia tomo las riendas del asunto: planearon quemar el local.

En una de las noches más agetreadas del bar, los feligreses, cegados por su 'obligación de limpiar la tierra de Dios' y su odio hacia la gente que se identificaba como LGBT y sus aliados, truncaron todas las salidas del local, rociaron gasolina por el techo y las paredes y aventaron por las ventanas docenas de recipientes de gasolina abiertos con pañuelos encendidos.

Todos los que se encontraban adentro perecieron, y los feligreses fueron arrestados por delito de incendio y asesinato múltiple. Todos fueron sentenciados a 65 años en prisión sin la posibilidad de libertad bajo fianza; el juez dio su razonamiento como tal: "por el hecho de haber asesinado a varias personas que no tenían culpa alguna, sino que el único delito que cometieron en contra de ustedes fue amar a una persona que era del mismo sexo. Eso es un crimen de odio, y por eso los condeno a cargar con esta cadena."

De este suceso harían casi 15 años, y de todos los que entraron por este suceso, que serían unos 150 feligreses, quedaban 97. Los otros 53 se habían suicidado, habían sido justiciados por el resto de los prisioneros o habían fallecido por enfermedad.

Russell ora todos los días por las almas de los muertos en el bar y por que sus familias encontraran paz, por las almas condenadas de los feligreses y atiende otra iglesia, donde todos los que van son bienvenidos y acogidos en la Casa del Señor.

De todo y todo, Russell Fabray, a sus 43 años de edad, era un hombre jovial, robusto y bien parecido. Entre los dos varones, Judy Fabray, esposa de Russell y madre de Quinton, decía tener 'dos adolescentes en la casa'.

"¿Y cómo te has sentido?" Pregunta el joven Fabray, mirando detenidamente la férula de su padre.

"Bien," responde, "me anduve paseando un rato. Fui a la cocina para hacerme un sándwich y agarrar un té, subí y baje las escaleras, fui al baño... es un pinche pedo tener que ir al baño, por que necesito orinar y no tengo balance, necesito cagar y no puedo poner el pie en el suelo... es muy incómodo." Quinton se ríe calladamente del comentario de su padre.

"Y nada más, he estado la mañana tranquilo. ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" Indaga sutilmente.

"Pues, regular... Moleste a Santana, casi me pongo al tu por tu con Puckerman, llego una chica nueva a la prepa. Tu sabes, lo normal." Lo apacigua casualmente.

Russell levanta una ceja burlona. "¿Una chica nueva? Vamos, cuéntame." Lo presiona.

"Pues, no hay mucho que decir... Ella es."

"¿Bonita, talentosa, preciosa, hermosa, princesa, bella, futura madre de mis nietos?" Se carcajea.

"...intenta angelical, celestial, divina. Es una diosa hecha mujer que embelesa a cualquiera con su mirada y los enamora con una sonrisa. Es... una chica diferente." Suspira con una mirada soñadora.

Russell se muerde los labios ante la tierna confesión de amor de su único hijo. _Ay, el primer golpe del amor. Creo que esta chica es algo más._

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta hermosísima dama, Q?"

"Rachel." También lo suspira, mirando al vacío, recordando el intimo abrazo y el cálido beso que le había otorgado la morena. El sentirlo otra vez, que signifiqué algo más.

"¿Quinton? ¿Sigues conmigo?" Se preocupa el Fabray padre.

Al ver que su hijo no responde, le toma el teléfono y le manda un texto a Santana.

**Santana, es Russell. ¿Me podrías decir quien es Rachel? Mi hijo parece tener un pequeño problema volviendo a la tierra para poder contarme.**

Manda el texto y en menos de un minuto ya tiene su respuesta.

**¿Qué onda, señor F? ¿Cómo se siente? Rachel es la chica nueva en McKinley; es una enana morena, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, con una narizota y una bocota, pero con un cuerpo y una piernas de infarto. No se cómo le habrá hecho para embelesar a Quinton, a Puckerman ****_y_**** a Hudson en un día. Espero haber respondido su pregunta, señor F. Que se recupere pronto.**

_Así que: de bajá estatura, pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel morena, con una nariz grande y una boca también, pero con buen cuerpo y buenas piernas. Eso, este mi hijo es todo un Casanova... Es todo un Fabray._

Es hora de sacar al niño de su estupor. "Quinton, ¿me prestas tu patineta? Encontré un truco que quiero intentar." Le pide casualmente a su hijo.

"¡¿QUÉ?! Papá, estas así," apunta a la ferula de su padre, "por querer lucir tus movimientos en la patineta... ¡movimientos que hacías a la perfección cuando tenías mi edad! Estas loco, completa e irrevocablemente desquiciado, si crees que te volveré a prestar la patineta." Reclama el muchacho.

"Entonces... ¿quien es Rachel?" El tono burlón es la gota que derrama el vaso.

Quinton se levanta del sillón con un brinco y corre a su cuarto, las carcajadas de Russell retumbando en toda la casa.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres historias en un día. Alguien hágame una fiesta.**

* * *

Mientras esto pasa en la Casa Fabray, a unas cuadras de ahí, en la Casa Berry, una pequeña muchacha morena se sienta en el sofá de su sala con una mirada ida.

_Quinton es muy atractivo. Es amable, es divertido, es adorablemente tímido... es... muy bueno para ser cierto..._ La sonrisa se le cae del rostro al pensar que Quinton solo estaba siendo caballeroso.

Le llama a la única persona que sabe nunca le mentiría. _Este güey no tiene filtro, él me dirá la verdad._

_"Habla con Jesse St. James. Dígame lo que necesita."_

Rachel sonríe burlonamente a la forma de su mejor amigo de contestar el teléfono. "Tarado, soy yo."

El muchacho en el otro lado ríe. _"Rachel Berry. Y dime, mi encantadora amiga, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"_

La morena se siente repentinamente tímida e insegura. _¿Debería preguntarle esto?_ No la piensa más de eso. "¿Jesse?"

_"Dime..."_

"¿Tu crees que soy bonita? ¿Piensas que algún muchacho se pudiera enamorar de mi?" Le pregunta sin parar a tomar aire, _Dios solo sabe que me hubiera quitado el valor._

_"Rachel... tu eres una muchacha muy bella además de que tienes un buen corazón y siempre buscas lo mejor en otras personas. Si yo no fuera más homosexual que un unicornio, anduviera contigo, tenlo por seguro."_

El comentario la calma. Jesse es bien parecido, así que diciendo él que andaría con ella si no le gustarán los hombres la alaga.

"Gracias, Jesse. Eres un gran amigo." Y es cierto; nadie más ha estado al lado de Rachel en más maneras que Jesse. El chico es, sin dudarlo, invariablemente leal a sus amistades.

_"De nada, preciosa. ¿Oye?"_

"¿Mande?"

_"¿Todavía estamos para salir el cine este sábado?"_

"Sí, seguimos en pie con eso."

_"Bueno, pues... si no hay más de que hablar que no podamos hablar el sábado, mi estimada Rachel, nos vemos en el cine."_

"Bye Jesse." Lo despide.

_"Ciao."_

Los dos cuelgan, Rachel sintiéndose mucho mejor después de la plática con Jesse. _Tal vez sí le puedo llegar a gustar a Quinton._

En eso oye que llaman a la puerta. _¿Quién será? No recuerdo haber invitado a nadie._ Se levanta y sigilosamente se mueve hacia la puerta.

"¿Nos vas a dejar entrar o no, enana?" Suena una voz, obviamente irritada.

"Sanny, si no te comportas, le diré a Lord Tubbington que fuiste tu quien agarro sus puros cubanos." Otra voz, más dulce, regañó a la primera.

"¿Podemos pasar?" Pregunta la primera voz, ahora con un toque de amabilidad.

Rachel abre la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con dos Cheerios, una rubia alta y la otra morena de estatura media-alta.

"Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?" Cuestiona la habitante de la casa.

"Yo soy Brittany S. Pierce y esta de aquí," señala a Santana, "es mi novia, Santana López."

"Mucho gusto, espero que sepan quien soy yo puesto que están paradas frente a mi casa."

"Sí, lo sabemos. ¿Podemos pasar ahora?"

Rachel les hace una seña para que entren y las dos porristas pasan hacia la sala, Brittany dándole las gracias a Rachel.

Las dos porristas se sientan en el sofá con Rachel sentada en el gran sillón reclinable de su papá.

"Y, ¿en qué les puedo servir? ¿Gustan agua, jugo, soda?" Les ofrece la morena, recordando sus modales de anfitriona.

"No gracias. Na'más venimos a decirte algo que... probablemente no te va a gustar." Empieza Santana.

"Sí, es una falla de respeto." Continúa Brittany.

"Una falta, mi amor. Una falta de respeto." Corrige Santana dulcemente.

"Sí, eso. Y venimos a decirte esto para que estuvieras al tanto y hagas decisiones informales." Sigue contando Brittany.

"Informadas, mi vida. Bueno, equis. El rollo es que... se hizo una apuesta entre Finn Hudson, Puck... y Quinton." Santana siente como se le estruja el estómago al ver la mirada herida y triste en los profundos ojos de Rachel.

"¿Y de que fue esta apuesta, si se puede saber?" Pregunta, la voz temblorosa por la tristeza pero controlada.

"Puck y Finnepto apostaron que se acostarían contigo en la fiesta del imbécil de Puckerman y Quinton apostó que podía lograr que te enamoraras de él antes de finalizar el año. Hoy al terminar la escuela, Puckerman pidió que se le extendiera el plazo, para estar al igual de tiempo que Quinton." Explica Santana lentamente, no queriendo herir más a la otra morena por una accidental metida de pata.

Internamente, lágrimas le caen del rostro. Rachel no podía creer que Quinton hubiera apostado. Cierto, no apostó acostarse con ella como lo hicieron los otros dos idiotas, pero apostó de todas formas.

"¿Porqué me están diciendo todo esto?" Susurra, la voz queda por las lágrimas.

"Por que, aunque Q sea mi homie, no tiene razón o motivo para andar haciendo apuestas a costas de alguien más. Si fueran apuestas a la suerte, entonces me vale madres, pero apostar por una mujer es un golpe a la dignidad, aunque el hecho en sí alaga." Explica la Latina.

Rachel asiente y delicadamente se enjuga las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos.

"Si era todo lo que me venían a decir, les agradezco la intención. Ahora quiero estar sola, si no les molesta. Ya saben donde está la puerta." Esto fue dicho en un susurro ahogado, y segundos después oyen como una puerta es azotada contra el marco.

"¿Deberíamos quedarnos, San? Se ve a leguas que necesita a alguien." Brittany tiernamente ladea su cabeza mientras Santana asiente calladamente, sin discutir el hecho de que esto les iba a quitar tiempo de sus dulces besos de señoritas.

Hecha un huracán, Rachel se adentra en su cuarto y cierra la puerta con más fuerza queja la necesaria. Se tira boca abajo en su cama y se desahoga, sus lágrimas lentamente despejando su mente.

_¡Es un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude haber creído que en realidad se fijaría en mi? Soy una tonta, una idiota por darle un significado completamente erróneo a su comportamiento. Pero no se burlará de mi. Haré creer a Quinton que estoy enamorada de él para luego quitarle las esperanzas como él lo ha hecho conmigo. Jugaré con Puckerman y Hudson también, sólo por ser unos cerdos machistas que nada más quieren a las mujeres para coger._

Su teléfono suena, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' de Queen advirtiéndole quien la llamaba. Se esfuerza en recontrolar su respiración, pero aparentemente no lo consigue.

_"Rach, ¿estabas llorando?"_

La morena se seca la lágrimas del rostro con un acelerado movimiento de la mano. "No, no estoy llorando, Jesse. ¿Qué necesitas?" Desvía la pregunta del muchacho al otro lado de la línea.

_"Te quería decir que mi papá consiguió una promoción, y nos mudamos a Lima para que él se haga cargo de esa rama de la empresa. Vamos a estar viviendo en el mismo estado, ¿no es eso increíble?"_ El chico ríe felizmente.

"Sí, Jess, es maravilloso." La morocha sabía que sólo le haría a su amigo muy difícil la transición si le dijera lo que esta pasando con Quinton, Finn y Puck. _No se lo diré,_ piensa mientras escucha al chico hablar de lo que harían cuando él estuviera en Lima. Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando una maquiavélica idea se le cuela a la mente. _O... lo puedo poner al tanto y que me ayude con mi plan. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente._ Sonríe con malicia y sigue hablando animadamente con Jesse.

_Prepárense, chicos. No sabrán que les paso._

**-Al día siguiente-**

Rachel camina callada por los pasillos de McKinley, aferrando su carpeta contra su pecho.

Con la cabeza gacha, no se da cuenta de a donde va hasta que...

"¡Uff!" Rebota y cae al chocar contra un cuerpo muy sólido, su carpeta cayendo estrepitosamente a los sucios y pegajosos suelos de la preparatoria.

No ve quien es, muy preocupada en recoger sus cosas e irse con la poca dignidad que le queda. Agarra sus cosas en un rápido movimiento de sus brazos y se para, sus ojos al nivel del esternón del muchacho con quien choco.

Su cuello protesta el ángulo en el que tiene que estar para ver al gigante a la cara.

El chico tiene una sonrisa idiota en su cara, sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados. _Parece que esta drogado,_ piensa Rachel.

"Hola, soy Finn. Tu eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?"

Rachel asiente.

"Chido. Mira, se que probablemente no sabes todavía donde están tus clases y yo, pues, puedo darte un tour. Soy el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano y, pues, soy muy popular. Y, bueno, tú por ser nueva eres una perdedora pero yo no estaría en contra de ser visto contigo. Tienes una nariz enorme pero eres medio bonita entonces está bien." La sonrisa en su cara debería de ser una llena de encanto, pero Rachel no la traga. _El imbécil acaba de insultarme..._

"¿También quería saber si saldrías conmigo mañana por la noche? Ser popular es algo grande en esta escuela y, pues, no puedes ser popular si no eres porrista o estas en un equipo deportivo y nunca eres más popular que cuando andas conmigo. ¿Qué dices?"

_...y encima tiene el descaro de invitarme a salir._

"No." Responde.

"¿No?" Finn parece confundido.

"No voy a salir contigo." Se voltea para seguir su camino pero se detiene cuando nota que Quinton esta a escasos pasos de donde están ellos.

Vuelve para con Finn. "Cambié de opinión, mañana en la noche suena perfecto. Recogeme en mi casa a las 7." Le sonríe coquetamente.

"Eh, te doy la dirección y no vemos allá." Le dice, garabateandole la dirección en un pedazo de papel.

Rachel lo toma y le vuelve a sonreír con obvio disgusto, algo que el chico no nota y Rachel se da cuenta de ello cuando él se dobla a la cintura y le planta un beso baboso en la mejilla.

Rachel trata de controlar el impulso de limpiarse la mejilla enfrente de él, así que sólo le regala una pequeña sonrisa mientras el mariscal de campo se aleja.

Dándose la media vuelta, la morena se encuentra cara a cuello con Quinton. Retrocede para poder ver al chico a la cara, pero lo que ve en ese rostro es algo que no pensó que vería: dolor.

Intenso dolor se refleja en esos orbes avellana, y Rachel tiene que esquivar su mirada para evitar desmoronarse enfrente de el muchacho. "¿Qué quería Finn?" La pregunta es callada, tanto que Rachel la hubiera pensado un figmento de su imaginación.

"Me invitó a salir." Le responde con honestidad.

No puede evitar notar como la manzana de Adán de Quinton bota cuando traga saliva y tiene un deseo errante de besar y chupar ese lugar. _Especialmente si hacemos el amor. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Este imbécil esta jugando contigo, ¡no lo dejes!_

"Y accediste." Era una afirmación, también llena del dolor que sus ojos mostraban.

Rachel sólo asiente y jadea cuando siente el siguiente movimiento de Quinton: el muchacho la abraza, sus fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura, y dejando un tierno beso en su frente.

"Ten cuidado. Finn es medio idiota y Puck lo puede manipular muy fácilmente. Si algo llegase a pasar en tu... _cita_... con Finn, quiero que me llames y estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda. Prométeme que lo harás." Le entrega a la muda morena un pedazo de papel con su número.

Ella sólo asiente sin decir palabra, tomando el papel y metiéndolo en su carpeta.

Quinton le sonríe y, dejándole otro beso en la mejilla, opuesto al de Finn, la deja en la mitad del pasillo y camina, cabizbajo, hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Rachel no puede hacer nada más que dar media vuelta, pegada en su lugar, y ver como la triste y dolida figura del capitán de fútbol sale del edificio. _Se lo merece, su dolor es pura guasa. Sólo está actuando porque Finn tiene una cita conmigo... o cree que la tiene._

Saliendo de la escuela, Quinton oye sonoras carcajadas. Voltea la cabeza en la dirección del sonido y se encuentra con la figura risueña de Puck, quien está al lado de Finn y otros jugadores de fútbol americano.

El chico del Mohawk lo ve y le para el dedo.

Quinton no se inmuta.

Puck, nada más por chingar, empieza a hacer movimientos con la cadera, mientras que Finn también los hace, un espacio entre ellos donde Quinton sabe que ellos piensan irá Rachel. _No se los voy a dejar tan fácil._ Piensa antes de marcharse.

O tratar de, tan siquiera.

"Oye, Fabray. Ven, niño bonito, quiero hablar contigo." Quinton ignora al chico del Mohawk y sigue su camino hacia su auto. Pero Puck no lo iba a dejar. "Te estoy hablando, idiota, no me ignores." El chico judío lo alcanza y se aferra a su hombro, dándole la vuelta bruscamente.

Quinton, en un arrebato descontrolado de rabia, suelta un puñetazo que conecta con la quijada del chico moreno.

Puck, al sentir el fuerte choque del puño contra su mandíbula, lanza un golpe propio, que encuentra su marca en el pómulo derecho del joven rubio. Pero el autoproclamado chico malo no se detiene con devolverle la primera injuria; sabiendo que Quinton esta desorientado, le propina un rodillazo en el estómago y termina empujando al capitán del equipo de fútbol al pavimento. "No te metas conmigo, cabrón, que yo te puedo romper la madre de aquí a Rusia mientras duermo. Ahora, puñalin, de lo que te venía a hablar. Mi chico Finn me dijo que anotó una cita con la chica nueva... Si tu le dices que nosotros tres tenemos un apuesta para ver quien va a ser el que la tenga en su cama, pierdes automáticamente. ¿Entendido, imbécil?"

Quinton asiente, su mano posada ligeramente en su dolorido abdomen.

"Pinchi niña, no aguantas ni un golpecito." Se da la vuelta y se empieza a alejar. "Nos vemos, nena. No te rompas una uña al levantarte."

El muchacho rubio se levanta lentamente, su abdomen gritando en protesta, y recoge su mochila del suelo, desempolvandola. Ve que se le cayó un cuaderno y cuando va a tomarlo, alguien se le adelanta.

Sigue el brazo hasta la cara de su propietario y ve una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la amable cara de su profesor de Historia, el Señor Davis.

"Señor Davis, muchas gracias." Le dice, tomando el cuaderno de la mano de su maestro, tratando de que no viera la sangrante cortada que le había hecho Puckerman.

Pero el hombre no se lo deja tan fácil. "¿Qué te paso, Quinton? Estas sangrando." El profesor sube la cabeza de Quinton para ver mejor el amoratado cardenal en el pómulo izquierdo.

"No es nada, señor. No se preocupe, con un poco de hielo se me quita." Intenta zafarse de la mirada interrogativa de su maestro.

El profesor lo deja ir pero no sin antes ofrecerle un confidente. "Quinton, cualquier cosa que este pasando contigo, por tan irrelevante que creas que sea, no dudes en acudir a mi si quieres platicarlo con alguien." El hombre le sonríe, sus ojos grises copiando el gesto de sus labios.

"Lo haré, señor, gracias por ofrecer." Le agradece el joven Fabray.

El profesor se va, pero le lanza un buen consejo por encima de su hombro. "Oh, y ¿Quinton? No dejes que esa bestia de Puckerman te pisotee. El tendrá más fuerza física, pero el intelecto puede vencerla. Pelea inteligentemente y ganarás." Se sube a su auto y se va, dejando a Quinton pensando en sus palabras. _Pelea inteligentemente y ganarás._

El joven capitán asiente, encontrando la verdad en esas sabias palabras. Le manda una última mirada a Puckerman y sus marionetas antes de subirse a su carro y dejar la escuela atrás.

_Pelea inteligentemente y ganarás._

* * *

**Peleas inteligentes, morros. Recuerden eso.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Facebook no me pertenece, pero los nombres usados sí...**

**Brody sigue siendo un imbécil...**

**Eso es todo :)**

* * *

Rachel sale de la escuela y se encamina hacia su auto.

Al llegar, saca sus llaves para abrir el carro pero en eso suena su teléfono, la melodía estándar para un número cualquiera. _¿Quién podrá ser? Todos mis contactos tienen su timbre personalizado._

"Con Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿quién habla?" Responde la llamada.

_"Hola, preciosa. ¿Me extrañas?"_ Dice una grave voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

"Brody... ¿la verdad? No, no te extraño. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en esta escuela hay un imbécil igual o aún más grande que tu." Es un grito susurrado, con veneno escurriendole por cada letra. "Se llama Puck y creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien. Ambos son unos cerdos mujeriegos que nada más piensan con el pito." Se detiene un momento para recuperar el aliento y escucha risitas femeninas al otro lado de la línea y una voz que dice, 'Y que pito. Es una anaconda.' Rachel se enfurece. _¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme mientras esta con esas... esas... golfas?_ "No me vuelvas a llamar, estúpido. Y dile a esas muchachas sobre las miles de enfermedades de transmisión sexual que te cargas después de tu fase como prostituta y sobre los hijos que has regado en todo New York, ¿quieres? No vaya a ser que salgan embarazadas o enfermas por tu culpa. Ciao." Le cuelga, no sin antes oír como las muchachas se enrabietan y le empiezan a gritar al chico, quien se defiende diciendo, '¡Es mentira! Está mintiendo.'

Mete el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo y abre el vehículo, encendiendolo y poniéndolo en marcha, manejando hasta su casa.

Entrando a su nuevo hogar, entra a la cocina por un vaso de agua. _Pelearme con Brody siempre me deja sedienta._ Mientras bebe, observa una nota pegada a la puerta del refrigerador.

La toma entre sus dedos, posando el vaso vacío en la barra, sus ojos clavados en la pequeña pieza de papel.

La letra de su papá, Leroy, cubre la superficie.

_Hija,_

_Tu padre y yo hemos chocado (figurativamente hablando) con un viejo amigo mío de la universidad y él nos ha invitado a cenar con él y su familia mañana en la noche. Te avisamos porque tiene un hijo de tu edad (queremos ver si emparentamos) ;). Para que estés lista para antes de las 7:00._

_Te amamos y nos vemos al rato,_

_Papá y Papi._

_P.S. - Encierrate en la casa, volveremos muy tarde a casa y no queremos que te pase algo._

Rachel deja la nota en la barra y, haciéndole caso a la orden indirecta de su padre, cierra la casa con candado antes de subir a su habitación.

Empieza a sacar las cosas que necesitaría para hacer su tarea, pero de entre un fajo de hojas de música caen dos pedazos de papel: uno arrugado y maltratado por manos sudorosas y el otro liso, sólo una esquinita doblada por el apuro de meterlo en la carpeta.

La morena toma los dos y los lee; en el pedazo maltratado ve algo escrito en una letra ilegible, los gruesos trazos de grafito hechos por una mano pesada e incoordinada.

En el otro pedazo, encuentra una mano ligera, la letra fluida. Una hermosa caligrafía, combinación única entre letra cursiva y script. Lee lo que dice: _Quinton (763)925-8791._

_Tiene letra muy bonita._ Piensa mientras razona que la otra nota es de Finn. Meneando la cabeza, deja las dos notas en su mesita de noche y se vuelve hacia su laptop, encendiéndola.

Mientras su computadora se carga, Rachel se sumerge en sus pensamientos, más que nada, en la inminente cena de mañana con el amigo de su padre. _Espero que esté bromeando con lo de emparentar, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar en este momento... además de varios imbéciles detrás de mi. Añadir uno más no está en mis planes._

Una vez cargada su computadora, se mete a Internet y checa su correo. La mayoría es basura que se escabulló de los filtros y la morena rápidamente los elimina. Abre los escasos correos que quedan: un mensaje de su madre diciéndole que la extraña y que el coro de su preparatoria en Nueva York ha ido de mal en peor desde su partida; su subscripción a le ha enviado una promoción 2x1 para asistir al musical Rent el próximo mes con un acompañante; su cuenta en le ha mandado cinco nuevos sets de música para piano, flauta y voz, los cuales imprime rápidamente; hay un correo con archivo adjunto de Brody y ella lo borra sin leerlo, y hay un correo de su cuenta de Facebook, que le avisa que tiene varias solicitudes de amistad.

Intrigada, entra en su Facebook y responde a los mensajes de sus amigos en NY antes de ver las solicitudes de amistad.

**Santana MotherfuckingSnix López** te ha agregado como su amiga. Acepta la solicitud de Santana y ríe al ver el nombre que le sigue.

**Brittany Susan Pierce... quítate Lord Tubbington, estoy escribiendo** te ha agregado como su amiga. Acepta también a Brittany pero frunce el entrecejo cuando ve los dos nombres debajo del de la divertida rubia.

**PuckasauroeselDiosdelSexo** y **Finn MariscaldeCampo Hudson** te han agregado como su amiga. Rechaza las dos solicitudes y espera a ver el nombre de Quinton aparecer pero sólo ve el nombre **JacobBenIsrael** en la pestaña de solicitudes de amistad. Lo rechaza y se propone buscar al joven Fabray pero el nombre **PuckasauroeselDiosdelSexo** vuelve a aparecer en sus solicitudes de amistad, seguido de un mensaje del chico.

**¿Qué pasó, mamacita? Creí que habíamos entablado un firme inicio para una bonita amistad -P**

**Absténte de hablarme, imbécil -R**

**¡Ouch! Me lastimas preciosa. ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo solo te invite a mi fiesta para que convivieras con el resto del pópulo de McKinley, para facilitarte el hacer amigos. Y ahora me tratas con la punta del pie, como si hubiera llegado a tu casa y pateado a tu perro. Así no funcionan las cosas con el Puckster. -P**

**No me interesa una amistad contigo; piérdete -R**

Se sale de la conversación y borra la solicitud de amistad del muchacho, bloqueándolo segundos después.

_Ahora a buscar a Quinton... ¡¿pero que estoy haciendo?! Ese idiota no merece que piense en él._ Borra el nombre del muchacho de la barra de búsqueda, pero no sin antes ver la foto de perfil del chico.

Es una foto partida a la mitad. La mitad izquierda del campo de fútbol y la derecha de la cancha de baloncesto. Asimismo, el muchacho está partido a la mitad, el fondo correspondiendo al uniforme que cada lado porta.

El lado izquierdo lleva shorts a la rodilla con calcetines debajo de la rodilla, los tacos y una camiseta manga corta con el número 10 en los colores de McKinley. A sus pies está un balón de fútbol.

El lado derecho está vestido en una jersey roja desmangada y shorts negros por debajo de la rodilla, Nikes negros adornan sus pies. En su brazo derecho lleva un soporte de nylon rojo, su mano sosteniendo un balón de baloncesto.

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior, sus orbes de chocolate trazando cada músculo de los brazos del joven rubio.

_Estará muy guapo y será muy amable... y gentil... caballeroso... determinado... y muy posiblemente perfecto... pero me mintió, probablemente ni esté interesado en mi y lo que ocurrió después del incidente con Finn fue Quinton tratando de encontrar otra manera de ganar es estúpida apuesta. ¡Como me choca!_ Piensa la pequeña morocha, moviendo su cursor para abrir una pestaña nueva.

Inserta su búsqueda en la barra de Google y da click en la primera liga. Lee el contenido, que es muy prometedor para su tarea, y anota varias cosas en su cuaderno. Sigue buscando, pero es interrumpida por un ruidoso ping y proveniente de la pestaña de Facebook.

Volviendo a la página, ve que tiene un nuevo mensaje.

Abre la página y ve de quien es el mensaje.

Su corazón da un vuelco y su estómago se llena de mariposas.

Lucas Quinton Fabray.

Pasa saliva con dificultad y abre el mensaje.

**Rachel, ¿me podrías decir que nos dejo Schue de tarea? No encuentro donde lo anote. Por favor y gracias. -Q**

La pequeña diva busca en su agenda la tarea de Schuester y prontamente se la pasa a Quinton.

**Tenemos que analizar las siguientes oraciones, especificando si el verbo es transitivo o intransitivo y si la oración está en voz activa o pasiva. -R***

**Muchas gracias, Rach. Nos vemos mañana. -Q**

**Hasta mañana. -R***

Ve que el muchacho se ha desconectado y vuelve a la pestaña que había abierto para hacer su tarea, pero no puede dejar de pensar en la profunda mirada de dolor que acechaba la mirada dorada de Quinton al saber que el mariscal de campo había conseguido una cita con la pequeña diva.

Un apretado nudo se le forma en la garganta, un frío sentimiento de vacío apoderándose de su estómago. _¿Por qué me siento así, si él fue el que metió la pata? Yo no debería de sentirme culpable por haber aceptado salir con Finn; cierto, el imbécil también apostó pero sólo voy a jugar con él, al igual que con Puckerman. Ellos dos se la van a ver muy mal conmigo._

Un ruidoso y oportuno toque a su puerta la saca de su ensimismamiento.

Rápida, la aspirante a Broadway baja las escaleras y llega a la puerta antes de que la persona al otro lado pueda levantar la mano para volver a tocar.

Abre y se encuentra con un muchacho vestido formal, con un atuendo blanco con gruesos bordes verde pasto. En sus manos carga un gran arreglo de rosas blancas, rojas y rosas. Pero, de entre todo el vívido y colorido foliaje, encuentra que, el jóven sostiene delicadamente una sola flor blanca entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

"Arreglo para la señorita... Rachel Berry." Dice el muchacho, leyendo el nombre que viene escrito en la tarjeta del arreglo y viendo a Rachel. "¿Es usted Rachel Berry?"

La muchacha asiente anonadada.

El muchacho le sonríe y le entrega las rosas. "Me pidieron que también le recitara este poema."

"Antes de que empiece, ¿podría decirme quien me mandó esto?" Rachel pregunta, suspirando cuando el mensajero solo niega con la cabeza.

"También me pidieron que no le dijera la identidad del remitente."

Ella asiente y le indica que puede comenzar con el poema.

Se aclara la garganta y desdobla un pedazo de papel que saca del bolsillo de su inmaculada camisa.

Comienza a leer:

_Rosa roja, blanca, rosa_

_De las flores, la más hermosa_

_Aún cuando su espina se roza_

_Del amor entendido se goza_

_Roja, roja, roja_

_La pasión que de sus pétalos arroja_

_Suaves pétalos que el rocío moja_

_El color que tu mejilla sonroja_

_Blanca, blanca_

_Pureza franca_

_Que en tus ojos desbarranca_

_Sonrisas de mi rostro arranca_

_Rosa, preciosa, rosa_

_Llena de sensualidad peligrosa_

_Cubierta de pretensos, primorosa_

_El solo verte me pone nerviosa_

_Son rosas, bellas rosas_

_Por su significado famosas_

_En su amoroso silencio poderosas_

_Y para el esperar del amor, deliciosas_

Rachel nota como dice 'nerviosa' en vez de 'nervioso' y alza una ceja al joven que le explica en ese momento el porque de la palabra en femenino. "Este poema fue originalmente escrito por una mujer y para una mujer. Es por eso que dice 'nerviosa' y no 'nervioso'." Le dice el joven, que todavía mantiene la hermosa flor de vírgenes y sedosos pétalos finamente entre las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Y esa?" Rachel inquiere, apuntando al solitario retoño blanco.

Él se la entrega y, del mismo bolsillo de su camisa, saca una tarjeta blanca también, aclarandose la garganta nuevamente.

El joven mensajero mira a Rachel y, sobándose la acalorada nuca, le dice, "No me fue especificado si este mensaje lo leería yo o lo dejaría para que lo leyera usted. ¿Qué preferiría usted? ¿La leo yo o la quiere usted?"

"Puedes leerlo tu."

El muchacho asiente y escanea la primera línea con la mirada para luego, con un encendido rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, leer el mensaje que acompaña la solitaria flor. Ese color escarlata lentamente va desapareciendo mientras el joven lee la tarjeta.

_Princesa, mi reina, mi exquisita y hermosa diosa Afrodita. Con esto, te presento esta noche mis más sinceras disculpas. No quise propasarme contigo y veo ahora el error que cometí. Quisiera saber si hay alguna posibilidad para nosotros de empezar desde cero._

_Atentamente, Noah Puckerman._

Los ojos chocolate de Rachel se ensanchan al oír de quien es la hermosa flor y su quijada cae pesadamente, sin poder contener su asombro.

El mensajero cierra la boca y le entrega la sencilla gardenia, y viendo que no tenga nada más que entregarle a esa peculiar señorita, se marcha.

La pequeña diva de Broadway da media vuelta y entra en su hogar, poniendo las rosas en una mesita en la sala y la gardenia en un florero a forma de flauta de cristal.

Sube las escaleras a su habitación y ve un diminuto foco centelleando desde su celular.

Lo recoge y ve que tiene varios mensajes, la mayoría de los cuales son de números desconocidos y dos de Quinton. Decide abrir los de Quinton al final y abre el primer mensaje del primer número desconocido.

**_Oye, Rach. no conoses a algien k benda ekipo d ntrenaminto. k cea bueno y barato. no imprta si es usado mintras sirba. es Finn, x si no sabias. -F_**

_Tantos errores de ortografía... ¡No puede ser! No creo que podía ser tan imbécil como parecía..._ La morena sacude la cabeza y abre el siguiente mensaje, que también es de Finn.

**_kisieras acistir c/migo a la fiesta d puck? ciendo mariscal d campo y todo eso, mi acistensia es rekerida ai. k dises? -F_**

_Sus textos me hacen desear estar ciega... o no haberle dado mi... ¡un segundo! ¡Yo no le di mi número!_

Abre el tercer mensaje por accidente, queriendo responderle al muchacho y preguntarle de donde saco su número.

**_puck robó el cel d quinton mintras él (quinton) staba en el suelo dspues d que puck c lo agarrara a putasos. d ai anote tu nmro. stupida ada, fabgay no sabe c/kien c mete. nstros smos los +machos en la prepa, nadie kiere pelear c/puck o c/migo. los shingamos a todos. -F_**

_Si el imbécil de Puckerman tocó un solo pelo de la cabeza de Quinton, lo castro._ Piensa en Quinton, brutalmente golpeado y sangrando, inconsciente en el piso. Su corazón se acelera y siente una intensa opresión en el pecho al sólo pensarlo. Pero como vino, igual de fugazmente se fue el sentimiento hacia el bienestar del joven capitán.

_¿Por qué me preocupó tanto por él, sabiendo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué no puedo tratarlo al igual que el par de imbéciles de Puckerman y Hudson?_

Niega con la cabeza y continúa con sus mensajes. Ya no tiene más de Finn, entonces se va con los mensajes del segundo número desconocido. Abre el primero, y lee la primera línea. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al leer el mensaje y le entran severas ganas de vomitar; corre hacia su baño y apenas tiene tiempo de destapar el retrete antes de vaciar los contenidos de su estómago en el trono de porcelana.

Repite varias veces sin que saliera nada, seguido de un río de jugo gástrico que le quema la garganta al pasar.

Su estómago parece no estar ahí, completamente vacío después de la regurgitada y limpia que se dio.

Rachel se levanta a paso lento, sus piernas un poco inestables tras la reciente junta con el rey del baño. Se lava la boca con la habilidad y conciencia de un dentista profesional, librándose del amargo sabor de boca que le dejó el vómito.

En piernas debilitadas, camina a su habitación y recoge el celular. Por alguna necesidad morbosa, relee el mensaje que la envío a abrazar la taza del baño. Una mueca de desagrado se pinta en su cara y pasa al siguiente mensaje, que sólo era una continuación del primer envío.

El tercer mensaje lleva una foto adjuntada y, respirando hondo y aferrando se a su cama, lo abre. Rápidamente, se arrepiente de esa decisión, cerrando el mensaje y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, lo cual resulto ser mala idea pues seguía teniendo la foto quemada, junto con el mensaje que la acompañaba, a la parte trasera de sus párpados.

_Esta podrías ser tu._

Rachel respira y pasa saliva con dificultad, sus orbes de caoba desesperadamente buscando algo con que quitarse esa imagen de la mente.

_Esta podrías ser tu._

Agita la cabeza, como si con eso la imagen se saliera de su memoria. Sigue buscando sin encontrar algo que le ayudara. _Puckerman, eres un cerdo. Te voy a matar la próxima vez que te vea._

_Esta podrías ser tu._

Sin pensar, toma el celular, cerrando la foto con los ojos volteados a otro lado, y abre el primer mensaje de Quinton.

_**¿Los verbos transitivos pueden tener objeto directo E indirecto? -Q**_

Le responde al mensaje, olvidándose de la foto.

_**Sí, los transitivos pueden tener ambos mientras que los intransitivos solo tiene objeto indirecto, si tuvieran un objeto, claro está. -R***_

Abre el siguiente mensaje y sonríe al leerlo, a pesar de que tuviera que estar enojada con Quinton por varias razones.

_**Hablando en serio... ¿qué le ves a Hudson? Es un gigantón con cuerpo de gelatina y complejo de bebé. Probablemente ni sepa, o le interese, lo que te gusta, tus sueños u otras de las cosas que son importantes saber. ¿Por qué quieres salir con el? -Q**_

Ríe para sí al prácticamente escuchar los celos en la voz del joven Fabray.

_**¿Por qué no? Con un poco de tiempo, puedo asegurarte que Finn me conocerá mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco. -R***_

Manda el mensaje y en un cuarto de un segundo, le llega otro mensaje.

Lo abre:

_**Gracias, Rach. Me confundo mucho con esos verbos... ¿qué verbos son los que requieren un predicativo? -Q**_

_**Los copulativos: ser, estar y parecer y cualquier verbo que pueda ser reemplazado por alguno de estos tres. -R***_

Mientras escribía ese mensaje, le llega otro al buzón de entrada.

_**Tienes mucha fe en él, pero creo que encontrarás que esa fe está puesta en alguien que no la merece. -Q**_

Manda el primer mensaje y rápidamente redacta el siguiente y lo manda.

_**Me gusta ver lo bueno de la gente, y sí, creo que Finn podría llegar a conocerme completamente. Sólo necesita estar en contacto constante conmigo y aprenderá muchas cosas sobre mi. -R***_

_**Pero es un imbécil al que sólo le importan dos cosas: su popularidad y el sexo. Yo lo conozco, Rachel, y te puedo decir que Finn no es bueno para ti. -Q**_

Rachel se enoja al ver ese mensaje. _¿Cómo se atreve Quinton a decir eso de Finn cuando él hace canalladas como esa apuesta? El burro hablando de orejas._

_**¿Y tu crees ser mejor que Finn para mi, Quinton? -R***_

El mensaje suena muy condescendiente y un poquito enojado, pero Rachel no puede contener su ira ante la hipocresía del joven Fabray.

_**¿De qué hablas Rachel? -Q**_

_**De qué suenas como si Finn fuera tu más grande enemigo y yo el premio por el que los dos se están peleando. -R***_

En su casa, el joven capitán Fabray lee el mensaje con un semblante pensativo. _¿Me creo mejor que Finn? Absolutamente. También tendré mis defectos, pero sé que en una competencia determinada por buenas cualidades, yo saldría ganando. Lo único que ese gigante tiene de bueno es... ¡ya ni eso! Diría buen hermano, pero el hecho de que Kurt siga siendo un blanco fácil para los granizados sale a relucir. Finn podría ser buena gente si no le hiciera caso al corrupto de Puckerman._

_**¿Qué si me creo mejor que Hudson? ¡Por supuesto! Ese bebé en esteroides no tiene absolutamente nada de bueno. ¿Acaso Kurt no te ha dicho de la multitud de granizados que le propició el equipo de fútbol americano **_**mientras**_** Finn miraba? Ni siquiera fue para defender a su hermano, sólo se le quedo mirando y se fue junto con el resto de esos imbéciles. Cuando Kurt lo enfrento sobre ese incidente, ¿sabes que le respondió tu santísimo Finn? Le dijo y cito: 'Así son las cosas en McKinley, Porcelana. Los atletas y las porristas dominamos la escuela y los perdedores nos limpian la mugre de los zapatos. No puedo ni voy a arriesgar mi reputación y mi popularidad por defenderte, te las tendrás que arreglar solo.' Eso es lo que hace y dice tu tan querido pretendiente. Espero que no te lastime, porque si eso llega a pasar, ni Dios ni la mismísima muerte lo podrá salvar de mi. -Q**_

Manda el mensaje y deja su teléfono de lado, acercando su tarea de Cálculo hacia él. Termina de resolver los problemas planteados y oye como su celular vibra con un nuevo mensaje.

Le echa un vistazo al nombre.

_Rachel._

Lo ignora y continúa con su tarea de composición. Mira el papel y se propone empezar a escribir pero su teléfono vibrando lo desconcentra.

Agarra el aparato y lee el nombre escrito en la pantalla.

_Rachel._

Termina por apagar el aparato por completo, sabiendo que la morena no lo va a dejar en paz.

Con un repentino ataque de inspiración, pone lápiz a papel y escribe su tarea de composición.

La completa justo a tiempo para que su madre toque a su puerta y meta la cabeza. "Cariño, ya vamos a cenar."

"Ya voy, ma." Le responde y ve como su madre le sonríe antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Recoge sus cosas y las guarda antes de salir de su habitación, dejando su celular en su cama.

* * *

**DRAMA!**


End file.
